<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes: Undercover by YourLocalCartoonFker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276715">Heroes: Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalCartoonFker/pseuds/YourLocalCartoonFker'>YourLocalCartoonFker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tick (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Arthur's an exhibitionist, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, blowjob, cum, handjob, shooting a porno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalCartoonFker/pseuds/YourLocalCartoonFker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: always consult your lover before agreeing to shoot a porno with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The tick/arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes: Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know anything about how pornos are made but shhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur, what's this all about?"<br/>
"I have a surprise for you, Tick. Come on."<br/>
He led him to a motel room where he opened the door to a familiar camera crew.<br/>
"Hey, it's the 'Heroes' guys! We filming another exciting episode?!"<br/>
The crew looked at each other. The director spoke up.<br/>
"Not exactly. Arthur agreed to let us film the two of you for our, ahem, more adult spinoff series, 'Heroes: Undercover'. He didn't tell you?"<br/>
The Tick looked puzzled.<br/>
"'Heroes: Undercover'? I've never heard of it. What do we do?"<br/>
Arthur smirked. "Well…" he rubbed the Tick's thigh. "First we get on the bed. And then, when they start filming…" his hand rested on the Tick's crotch. "We do what we do when we're alone."<br/>
The Tick immediately felt hot. "You mean...this is one of...those videos?"<br/>
"Uh-huh~." Arthur walked to the bed and laid on it, beckoning his lover to him.<br/>
"Oh Arthur. You naughty thing."<br/>
The blue man answered his sidekick's call and marched over to pin him to the bed and cover the mouth beneath him with his own.<br/>
The director snapped her fingers.<br/>
"Hey hey guys, before you start, I have a few requests."<br/>
The men pulled back from their kiss and looked at the director.<br/>
"Okay, whenever you can, work with the camera. Show off them goods. And dirty talk is always appreciated. And don't get too weird. Also, try to last as long as possible, would ya?"<br/>
Arthur nodded. "We can do that."<br/>
"Okay, we're going to start filming soon. Whenever you're ready."<br/>
"Chum? I think I'm nervous."<br/>
"Aw, don't be nervous. Here, sit up." The Tick did just that. Arthur sat up with him and gave him a peck on the lips, his clever hands on him in an instant. They massaged his pecs and abs, and as soon as one reached his crotch Arthur's lips and tongue attached to the Tick's neck.<br/>
"Mmn! Arthur, you always know how to touch me."<br/>
"Can we start now fellas?"<br/>
The Tick gave a thumbs up.<br/>
"Alright. Action!"<br/>
Arthur pulled back. "You ready, Tick? You want me to make you cum?"<br/>
"Do I ever!"<br/>
Arthur smiled. He got underneath the Tick's arm and started rubbing his muscles again. He moved down to that bulge and gripped it before slipping his hand beneath the waist band. The Tick let out a noise of appreciation, feeling the bare hand on his sensitive skin.<br/>
"He's so hard already," Arthur mused. He pulled out the hulking erection. "And look how big he is. Around 10 inches hard I'd say. I can't even get my hand around it!" He started stroking it. "He uses it so well too." He sped up. "God I love this cock."<br/>
"Arthur...Arthur," the Tick whispered. "Please."<br/>
"He's so close. I'll let him get off, he can orgasm up to 4 times in one session." Arthur sighed. "The perfect sex toy."<br/>
The Tick tilted his head back and moaned loudly as he came, his abundant semen being pumped out of him. Once it was all out, Arthur leaned over to lick it off the head of his penis. After a bit he pulled back, strings of cum and saliva briefly connecting his tongue to that tip.<br/>
The moth sidekick looked at his lover before sitting back and pulling down a zipper on his tights. The zip started at the bellybutton and went down past his ass, stopping at his tailbone.<br/>
"This little feature of the suit is very convenient for sex," Arthur said as he caressed himself. He looked at the camera.<br/>
"Any of my old co-workers watching this? Just remember, while you're sitting there crunching numbers and wasting your days away, I'm having adventures and getting pleasured by that big cock every day," he gloated. He looked back at the Tick, who was watching him raptly and slowly stroking himself. "Speaking of which…"<br/>
Arthur rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled toward the Tick. His head soon level with that glistening penis. He licked base to tip, earning a groan, before taking it in his mouth and sliding down on it. He slowly came up and went down, covering the extra area with his hand.<br/>
"Arthur…" Tick said heavily. "Sh-show them that thing you do."<br/>
Arthur hummed and pulled off, repositioned himself, and went back down. Except he went further and further, taking it in the back of his throat until he reached the base.<br/>
"Nghhhuuuuh!" Tick moaned. Arthur didn't stay like that for very long before quickly pulling off and gasping.<br/>
"That takes a lot of practice," the sidekick said between breaths. Soon he went back down, picking up the pace. Arthur sucked off his unbelievably well-endowed lover, who responded more and more enthusiastically. Soon he came loudly, Arthur swallowing that cum until he couldn't anymore and pulled off. It still came out, getting all over Arthur's face, until it stopped.<br/>
Arthur wiped his mouth and eyed that cock.<br/>
"Mmn I don't think I can wait any longer. I need it inside me."<br/>
He crawled over to the night stand where he retrieved a bottle of lubricant and brought it back to the winded hero.<br/>
"Think you can prepare me for it?"<br/>
The Tick nodded dumbly, taking the bottle and coating his hand and fingers. Arthur faced away from him and presented his curvaceous ass. He hugged a pillow, awaiting penetration.<br/>
His wish was soon granted when he felt a wet finger rub his hole, then poke in. It slowly pushed in and he shivered. It began to pull out and push back in. After more of this and moving around a bit, a second finger was added, and Arthur let out a soft gasp. After a bit the Tick curled his fingers just so and hit his g spot, getting a satisfying reaction.<br/>
"Fuck!" Arthur hissed and rocked back a bit. The Tick grinned, teasing that spot and drinking in Arthur's desperate noises. Satisfied with his task, the Tick removed his fingers, leaving Arthur a flushed, gasping mess. The sidekick looked back over his shoulder.<br/>
"Tick...I need you."<br/>
"Well Arthur, If that's how you feel…"<br/>
He moved up the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.<br/>
"You have to work for it."<br/>
"T-tease," Arthur said weakly as he pushed himself up shakily and went to the Tick, climbing onto him and facing away. He spread his legs to either side of the Tick's hips and slowly lowered onto his large cock.<br/>
"That's right," the Tick drawled as Arthur sank lower. As he went down, his mouth hung open and out came a whine that turned silent when he reached the base. He took a deep breath and lifted himself a few inches, then came back down a little faster. The Tick watched happily as Arthur began to pick up the pace, his moans getting grander.<br/>
"Such a good sidekick," he praised. "No one has ever been able to take it all except him. And he says he doesn't have any superpowers."<br/>
Arthur began letting out 'oh god's and 'fuck's between moans.<br/>
"He's getting close," the Tick said, letting out similar noises of his own, but much deeper.<br/>
"So tight...so good! Oh Arthur, you're the perfect sex toy."<br/>
Arthur threw his head back.<br/>
"TICK! TICK! FUCK!" His words devolved into a babble of syllables and whimpers as orgasm erupted through him. The Tick soon went with him, flooding Arthur's ass with hot cum.<br/>
Arthur rode him until the last of their orgasms shivered through them. His hips slowed, rocked one last time, and then pulled off. The two stayed still, panting for a bit, before Arthur turned around and planted a kiss on the Tick's lips. He nuzzled him and felt an arm wrap around him.<br/>
"Aaaaand cut!" The director startled them. She clapped. "That was marvelous, boys! So passionate! We haven't had an episode as good as that since Urchin's!"<br/>
The crew brought towels and the heroes took them and cleaned themselves. They chatted tiredly as they did so.<br/>
"Did you like that, Tick?"<br/>
"Oh yes! Say, what made you want to do this?"<br/>
Arthur shrugged "You could say I'm somewhat of an exhibitionist. I really wanted to show off. And besides," he reached down and ran his fingertip lovingly along the length of the Ticks penis. "It would be a crime to keep this to myself."<br/>
The Tick shivered. "Well crime is bad."<br/>
"Yes, Tick. Yes it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The director didn't exist in the cartoon by the way, that's why she's a girl, because she's kind of an OC and I make all my OCs girls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>